deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortuna
|lapis lazuli}} Fortuna is the last dragon of the Lapis Lazuli and the third dragon that Lief awakened. History Secrets of Deltora During Doran the Dragonlover's trip around Deltora to complete his book, Secrets of Deltora, he met Fortuna in the Shifting Sands after she killed a Sand Beast. She finished eating and happily greeted Doran, but gave him grim news. Her mate was killed by the Ak-Baba two days prior, and she feared that she was the last of her tribe. Fortuna claimed to have only seen one other dragon in the past "moon cycle", and had not seen it for some time. Doran spotted her again at the border to Emerald territory, deliberately flying as close as possible to the border to see if any Emerald dragons would come. Though it seemed that none would at first, eventually one did and Fortuna fled. At some point after this, Doran convinced Fortuna to hide away and sleep until the king of Deltora woke her. He also made her promise not to enter any other dragon's territory, so as not to take advantage of waking up earlier than the others. Shadowgate Lief accidentally awoke Fortuna at The Funnel. She was angered by Zerry for him having stolen the Belt of Deltora, but Lief was able to keep her from harming the boy. She offered to take the companions to Shadowgate to destroy the Sister of the North, despite it breaking the vow she made to Doran forbidding her from taking advantage of another dragon's sleep. However, Fortuna reasoned that Doran would not have wanted her to refuse the king of Deltora—should he ask for help. Upon arriving at Shadowgate, Fortuna was forced to set down the companions to navigate through the mountain pass. It was at this time that Honora finally awoke and, enraged, chased Fortuna from her land. The Sister of the South Fortuna is not seen again until Lief calls the dragons' true names to combat the Ak-Baba and grey tide. She is the first dragon to arrive and back up the Topaz and Opal dragons, scattering the Ak-Baba with a blast of fire. She later assists in burning away the tide. Afterwards, she joins the other dragons in bowing to Lief, and exchanges taunts with Honora by using the Emerald dragon's true name. Anatomy Fortuna, like all Lapis Lazuli dragons, has scales that are a dark, midnight blue colour. Her body is covered with bright silver markings that resemble stars and her pale underside is able to change colour to blend in with the sky during flight. She is the second smallest of the seven remaining dragons of Deltora. Only the infant dragon, Forta, is smaller, and Lief describes her as being more "delicate-looking" than the other dragons. These are also common traits of Lapis Lazuli dragons. The dragon's wings are described as looking like velvet and her eyes are bright and shine "like stars". Strangely, in Secrets of Deltora, Fortuna is illustrated with her wings being attached to her forarms, like the wings of a bat. However, in the Dragons of Deltora books, she is described as having separate wings like all other dragons. Personality Fortuna is very jovial, happily greeting Lief upon first reawakening. She seems to view the actions of people in her territory as her responsibility, shown when she grows angry at Zerry - referring to him as "one of mine" - for injuring the king and stealing the Belt of Deltora. Fortuna willingly agrees - and in fact suggests the idea - to fly Lief, Barda, and Jasmine to Shadowgate in Emerald territory, despite it violating her oath with Doran. She reasons that Doran would want her to help the king if he asked her to. She also prides herself on having studied Doran's maps and has a habit of singing merrily as she flies. Fortuna strongly dislikes Emerald dragons, particularly Honora. She seems to enjoy taunting and baiting them, demonstrated when she deliberately whips her tail over the border of her territory, always confident that she will be fast enough to evade any dragons that come. More than once Fortuna is described as appearing to enjoy the idea of the Emerald dragons going extinct. Honora reciprocates Fortuna's feelings, taking every opportunity to accuse her of being cowardly and sneaky. Abilities Being a dragon of the Lapis Lazuli, Fortuna is the fastest and most agile of the remaining dragons. She can breathe fire that looks like 'a mass of shooting stars,' and has thick scales like other dragons. Though she never displayed these abilities in the series, it is most likely that she has telepathic abilities and hypnotic eyes, like other dragons. Like all other dragons, Fortuna is also able to enter an enchanted sleep, allowing her to sleep for centuries without food or water. Quotes Shadowgate "Greetings, King of Deltora. At last you have come!" "You are wet, and the poor, thin hide of your face has been torn! What has befallen you. in this land of good fortune?" "Do you take me for a savage? Whatever dragons of the other lands may stoop to, the dragons of the Lapis Lazuli would never dine of warm blood. Ugh!" "So, good fortune has brought us together, King, and you should never turn your back on your luck. Do you ask me to break my vow and take you to Shadowgate?" ''The Sister of the South'' "Then we all have power over one another. And I, for one. have no interest in risking your revenge—Honora." Trivia * "Fortuna" is a Latin word meaning "luck" or "fortune".http://latindictionary.wikidot.com/noun:fortuna References See also * Fidelis * Forta * Honora * Hopian * Joyeu * Lapis Lazuli territory * Veritas Category:Dragons Category:Fauna Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Lapis Lazuli territory